Dreaming in Somia
by Mimkage
Summary: After his victory in the Kalos championship, Ash now finds himself in the Champion's league. As he meets new pokemon and makes new friends he comes across a young 'man' named Mellio who, along with Pikachu and pokemon, travel together through the Somis region and discover what power their dreams really have.
1. Chapter 1

The day was fine, full of sunshine and clear, radiant skies with puffy white clouds decorating the morning's day. Sure, it was a bit chilly as, winter was only now coming to an end, but that didn't mean the day couldn't be wonderful anyways. After all, the morning winter`s chill did nothing to calm the burning passion of a certain, strong headed trainer we all know well.

Ash Ketchum of pallet town, standing at the deck of the ship he road, looked out to the beautiful Somia region edging ever closer to him. His eyes were wide with excitement and wonder as the prospect of a new adventure set his 15 year old heart a blaze. Finally, after many trials and failures here he was, the Champion's league and boy how be felt the excitement overflowing in his very soul.

"pika pi!"

Just as excited as his trainer, Pikachu leaped onto Ash's shoulder and squealed happily. He could sense it, his trainer's anticipation could barely be contained and it was starting to rub off on the tiny eletric mouse. Yes, neither of them could hide away thier desires as they only grew the closer the harbor of Bella Bay came.

"Ready Pikachu? We're almost there." his hands tighten into a fist, his face reading determination.

"Attention all Passengers, we are now docking at Bella Bay. Please gather all your belongings as you exit the ship in an orderly fashion. Thank for riding the Somia Express."Hearing the overcome, Ash instantly ran to the disembarking platform only to have some colorful, round objects bobbing in the water. Looking over the edge he could see they were some sort of pokemon. Some of them were yellow but others were purple and they had huge, seemly eyes, on their heads.

"Woah! What`s that pokemon?"

Instinctively, Ash reached for his back pocket to pull out his pokedex only to remember he didn't have one. He had given it to professor oak just before leaving for this region. He groaned, a bit annoyed at this until he was surprised by someone giggling at him. Turning around, he saw a woman, seemly in her 30s, approach him.

"Hehe, those are Chassis. Shy little pokemon, they like to hang out in bunches like that around the bay."

Ash looked back the Chassi, very interested in them.

"They have really big eyes..."

"Oh no, those aren't eyes. You see, that's just a pattern on the Chassi's shell. They're meant to scare off other pokemon. They don't like being approached by other pokemon."

Suddenly' from under the water, a fish like pokemon with large, wing like, fins burst from the water; gliding over the water like flying types. Instantly, Ash noticed they too had eye patterns on their fins exactly like the Chassi's shell.

Awesome! What are those pokemon called?"

"hmm, those are Aruise, the evolved from of Chassi. Bella Bay is famous for them."

She saw he was absolutely captivated by them, finding him to be charming in a childish sort of way.

"I take it you're new to Somia?"

Ash rubs the back of his head, giving a silly, sheepish grin.

"Y-yeah"

"Hehehe, in that case you should visit Professor Maple in Espiri City. He's should be able to get you a new pokedex." She gave Pikachu a light pat on the head before walking off. "I look forward to seeing you again..." With a smirk she looks back at him, "At the League."

Suddenly she jumps off the edge of the boat, landing on a loch ness like pokemon with huge tusks and a metal helmet. Leaning over the edge of the boat railing, Ash watched in awe as she surfs away at a speed so blinding she was over the side of the harbor and out of sight before ask could say anything in reply. He stared for a moment, his mouth a gap until he heard the sound of the boat's whistle, signaling that they had arrived.

"A-aww! Oh no! Let's get going Pikachu!

As he ran to where all the passengers were to exit, he looks back in the direction the woman surfed off too, smirking as he thought.

"See you there."

In the distance, in the woods just outside Bella bay a lonely tent stood. From here you could see the ship clearly but the person sleeping inside said tent paid it no heed. Instead they remained sleeping, snuggled warmly in a sleeping bag. Sadly, this moment of peaceful slumber would be short lived as a pokeball, one of two, laying on the ground popped open and released a small Zubat with some freckles on it`s face. Sleepily, the little, eyeless bat rubbed it's nose and yawned. Normally they were nocturnal pokemon but today was a day this Zubat couldn't afford to let it's blonde haired trainer sleep in.

Hovering over their trainer, zubat kept making its squeaky bat noises.

"bat bat, zu bat!"

However, all the trainer did was groan and roll over; shooing the tiny pokemon pestering them today.

"Zuzu... Five more minutes..."

Annoyed, Zubat puffed it's cheeks An idea came to mind, prompting a wicked smile as it took in a deep breath. Suddenly, as loud as it possibly could, Zubat used Supersonic attack. Instantly the blond haired trainer shot up and covered her ears as the tent flew off it's stilts and fall on top of her. They struggled, pulling the blue, tent tarp off of themselves. Once off the look down at the tiny little bat sitting in their lap.

"you know... I really hate you sometimes..."

They pet the Zubat, seeing them give a cheeky little smile at their trainer.

"ahh... Okay okay... You're right... Time to get up..."

Brushing their hands through their hair, they attempt to start lower than their hair actually was. This seemed to catch them off guard for a second. "oh, Right, shorter hair. Forgot about that."

They stood, folding up the tarp and sleeping bag; packing up their stuff into a small backpack somehow. Before leaving they pulled the other pokeball from their belt and tossed it up it the air.

"Common out, Cubble!" From the ball, a tiny, bear like creature wearing a cloak made out of a large leaf. Using said cloak, it slowly drifted down to it's trainer's arms where it rested it's little brown body. Two little leaves and berries grew on it's head. It simply looked up at it's trainer with a blank look.

"Let's go, pokemon center calls."

Zubat lands on it's trainer's head, making a content face as they begin to walk off towards town. They moved fairly quickly, jogging more so than walk. After all, loitering around wasn't going to do them any good.

However, entering town, she noticed a ballon in the shape of a meowth float by towards the harbor.

"A hot air balloon... Here?"

Cubble watched the balloon, expression just as blank as always. "Cub cub..."

Unknown to them, a sinister, yet hilarious trio of bad guys sat in said balloon.

"prepare for trouble"

"make it double"

"to prepare the world for domination"

"to spread our dream throughout the nation"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Watch your step as our mission unfolds "

"we're team rocket"

"And we're taking over this world!"

However, they could hear the say their little chant even from the city entrance and all she could do was stare blankly at the balloon.

"Well.. Interesting bunch... 'take over the world?'" They put her finger on their lips, thinking, "Should I... Call someone?"

They shake their head, continuing to walk through the maze-like set up of town. However, they seemed not to lose their way, navigating the bay rather easily. The walk was mostly calm until a huge flock of Tickchic scattered everywhere by the harbor and the hot air balloon from before flew by. From the balloon they could hear boastful laughter. To the trainer's shock, they had a pikachu stuck to a large magnet hanging under the balloon. It writhed in agony, clearly suffering from being glued to that magnet. This enraged the trainer as they instantly leaped into action.

"Cubble! Use Leech Seed on the magnet and make it tight!" They tossed their little bear pokemon high up into the air, giving it leverage as it unleashed a barrage of seeds from under it's cloak. Once the seeds touched the magnet they burst into a tangled, vine mess; effectively covering the entire magnet and most of the balloon basket in vines. The trio inside began to panic, completely caught off guard by the sudden attack and the vines only became tighter and tighter.

"I know we're walking a tight line here but this is ridiculous!" complained Meowth, using his claws to cut away any vines seeping into the basket but he couldn't keep up and all of them were enveloped. The magnet sparked as the vines began to crush it. Breaking it, the Pikachu was released from the magnet and rested on the vines. Slowly, Cubble driffed down to the ground as it's trainer called out another command.

"Zuzu, go get Pikachu!"

Moving at a blinding speed, the Zubat zipped by the balloon, knocking a fainted Pikachu out of the vines and onto it's back. As it flew away the magent sparked and exploded. The shock of the blast sent the three, still tangled in vines, flying off into the distance.

"No fair! We were so close!" Cried Jessie

"where did those vines even come from?" asked James, thinking.

"I don't know but I do know where we're going..." Meowth sighed, all three speaking the famous line.

"Looks like Team Rocket's Blasting off again!"

Vanishing over the horizon, the trainer paid the flying trio no mind as they cradled the pikachu in their arms. His body was burning, running a heavy fever as a looks of agony was stretched on the pokemon's face. The trainer knew, the had to get Pikachu to the pokemon center fast so they waisted not a second as they ran off. Cubble and Zuzu followed suit, unknowing to how worried Pikachu's trainer was now. Ash, frantic, ran through the maze like streets in search for Team Rocket's balloon. However, without pokemon nor knowledge as where he was going all he could do was run aimlessly


	2. Chapter 2 Zuzu's City Search

Bursting into the pokemon center, the trainer wasted not a second as they rushed over to the front desk. There, a milktank wearing a nurse's cap stared at them, confused until the saw the Pikachu. Having ran all the way here the trainer could barely speak as the panted heavily.

"P-pikachu, help!"

Milktank called out for nurse joy, running around the desk to take Pikachu, now sparking uncontrollably. Hearing her milktank, Nurse Joy was out in an instant and reacted quickly by check Pikachu's vitals.

"Fever... Sparkling and labored breathing..." she took Pikachu from Milktank, instructing the pink, cow pokemon to go get a hospital bed.

"What happened?" she asked, looking at the trainer with a stern expression.

"These bad guys had pikachu in a huge magnet. Zuzu and Cubble helped to get him free but..."

Milktank appeared with bed in tow. Carefully, Nurse Joy placed Pikachu on it and replied.

"Then it's an electrical build up. Quick Milktank, take Pikachu to the emergency room. We have to expel that extra electricity now!" With that both her and Milktank were off, turning on the 'in use' light of the emergency room. All the trainer could do was watch in concern as the doors slammed shut. There was nothing they could do now but wait and see what happens. Thankfully, Cubble and Zuzu were right there to comfort them.

They sat at a nearby table, petting Cubble after it jumps onto said table. A thought passes their mind as they pull out their Pokedex. It appeared to be very phone like and was orange in color. Swiping their finger on the screen they look up Pikachu.

"Pikachu, the electric mouse pokemon and the pre evolved form of Raichu. When in a large group Pikachu are capable of causing large thunderstorms. They are very defensive of their tails and will bite all but trusted trainers if touched."

Looking over the general information in their pokedex the trainer noticed an interesting fact.

"Hu? It says here Pikachu are really rare in Somia and live more in land.. Around Vivida Valley. So why would one be here?" A thought passed their mind. "Maybe that Pikachu has a trainer.. That would explain why it's here." They gasp, "Then those awful people must have stolen it! Pikachu's trainer must be worried sick!"

Instantly, they stood up, facing the door to go out and look for him until she heard the sound of electricity coming from the emergency room along with Pikachu crying out. They couldn't leave now, who knows when those bad people will come back for it and besides, Pikachu needed a trainer to look after it after Nurse Joy was done.

"Hnn... I can't leave now..."

Just then, Zuzu flew around their trainer, clearly volunteering to go in her stead.

"You'll go?... Well with your supersonic powers you shouldn't have problems with town... Okay then. If that trainer cares for Pikachu then he might still be in town looking for that balloon. If you find them lead them back here, okay?"

Zuzu nods, flying out through the automatic doors. Its trainer watches as it flies off into the maze-like bay.

"Good Luck... Zuzu..."

Cubble jumps onto their shoulder, nuzzling his trainer in order to cheer them up and that he did as they softly pat his head with a smile on their face.

Meanwhile, soaring over the bay, Zuzu scanned around using its supersonic powers. However, there was just to many people wandering around to pin point anyone so he decided to go to plan b, ask the locals. Sitting on the roof of a nearby Library were many Tickchic and Wingull which made him call that earlier today, when the balloon supposedly captured pikachu, a flock of Tickchic were frightened off in the confusion. Knowing they could be of help, Zuzu flew down to them and began to communicate to the flock.

'Hey, did you guys see a hot air balloon earlier? That look like a Meowth?' He asked using his squeaks and bat noises rather than words. A bunch of the Tickchic nod, recalling the frightening event. One of them shifted the top hat they astroproject into said balloon to confirm. Although the figure was black the shape was unmistakable.

'Oh, such rude people. They interrupted our sunbath.'

'Indeed horrid, simply horrid. And that meowth ah! I've seen prettier Purugly!'

'Yes, quite true.'

They replied, using chirps and ticking sounds to do so. This made Zuzu's face beam as he proceeded to ask them more.

'Did you guys happen to see a pikachu with a human? Those awful people kidnapped Pikachu and I'm looking for his trainer.'

The entire flock gasped, seemly revolted and astonished that someone would do such a thing.

'Oh no, that is horrible! Humans, think they own everything... Hmph'

'Actually, now that I that I recall there was indeed a human boy there. He and that Pikachu were communicating with another human on one of those green boxes by the harbor.'

'Ah yes! After those bad people appeared he ran off after them through the streets.'

Zuzu frowned, finding that to be problematic. If he was running through the streets it would take a lot longer to pin point him considering Zuzu had no idea what he looked like. So, he decided to ask for help.

'I'm sorry for asking, but can you help me? My trainer has Pikachu but...'

'Oh certainly, that boy seemed to be quite worried so it would be our pleasure to assist you. Flock?'

The entire flock of Tickchic and Wingull squawk back in reply, flying off in different directions. Zuzu did the same, gliding over the town and scanned different streets as he flew around. Thankfully, with a whole team behind him, it only took a few minutes before a Wingull came to come find him. They've found the trainer running around the pokemart. Leading him there, Zuzu looked down where he found Ash running like a headless torchick.

'Tell the flock I said thanks.' He said before flying down to the panicked trainer. Ash, on the other hand, paid no attention to Zuzu as he approached him. Ash feared that maybe this time Team Rocket might actually get away. After all, he had no pokemon to his name and the balloon was long gone. At this point he was even thinking about asking Professor Oak to send him one of his flying types to assist in the search. But he was so lost in the endless streets of this town he didn't think he could find a phone in time.

"Bat bat!"

Even so, he couldn't ignore Zuzu as he flew around him, squeaking and making, frankly annoying, sounds. Clearly it was trying to get his attention.

"A... Zubat?...Maybe I can catch it!" Ash thought, pulling out a pokeball, "Then I'll send it to look for Pikachu!"

Taking aim, Ash threw the Pokeball at Zuzu, only to have it bounce right off him and roll on the ground as if it were just a regular ball. Instantly Ash knew what this meant and it upset him.

"Y-you already have a trainer?!" Throughly defeated, Ash sunk down to the ground and fought the urge to cry from how worried he was. However, even now, Zuzu kept bothering him. Zuzu soon began to get irritated as his attempts to urge the dumb boy to follow him were in vain. So, he did what any pokemon would do in this situation.

Steal something.

In one foul swoop, Zuzu snatch Ash's hat away in its mouth and flew off. Ash tried to reach out to grab him but he didn't chase Zuzu as his desire to do anything but find his precious Pikachu were lost. However, looking in the direction Zuzu flew off in Ash could see he hadn't flown every far at all. He had only reached the end of the road and flew around. He was basically yelling 'Follow me!'

Ash, seeing that he had nothing really to lose, figured that maybe this Zubat might lead him to aclue to where Pikachu was, so, he followed Zuzu. Meanwhile, back at the pokemon center Pikachu was now out of the emergency room and was now lapping down MooMoo milk from a small bowl.

The trainer who saved him watched Pikachu as he did so, a smile on their face. They felt relieved to see the little guy up and well again. Thankfully, because the trainer got Pikachu here so quickly, Nurse Joy was able to release the stored electricity without much issue. Now all he needed was to regain his strength and what better way than to have him drink up some nutritious and delicious MooMoo milk?

"How do you feel now, Pikachu?" They ask, kneeling down to him. Happily Pikachu squeaked, feeling as good as new. "That's good, I'm glad you're feeling better." Gently, they pet his head with a smile on their face. Cubble ran up to Pikachu, urging him to play with him. Happily, Pikachu agreed, chasing Cubble around in a game of Tag. Seeing their silly antics, the trainer giggled slightly at them but in the back of their head they kept thinking about how Zuzu's search was going. What if he couldn't find Pikachu's trainer? Since he was already registered to a pokeball they couldn't catch Pikachu but at the same time they can't just let it go. What if those awful people came back for it?

"Relax, Mell... Zuzu's never failed before..." They shake their head, pushing the thought aside and pays attention instead to the two playful pokemon before them. It was funny, even when playing, cubble's face still remained so straight.

Just then, the sliding doors of the pokemon center slide open and Zuzu flies on in with a hat in its mouth. From behind said Zuzu the voice of an obviously exaughted Ash cried out.

"W-wait! Ah...ah... Slow down!..."

Hearing the voice of his trainer, Pikachu instantly stopped playing, running towards the door with an excited squeal. When Ash finally did come into the center the first thing he got was a huge hug from the furry little guy as he jumps up into his trainer's arms; forcing Ash to fall back. He, however, didn't care.

"Pikachu! You're okay!"

Full of joy, pikachu snuggled against Ash with all sorts of squeals coming from him. Ash too was unable to contain his relief as he laughs, holding his precious Pikachu in a tight, loving embrace. He wouldn't let go, he couldn't let go as he felt only overwhelming joy surging through him. Zuzu, seemly equally as happy to see the two reunited, plopped Ash's hat back on his head and flew around the two playfully. Clearly these two were the best of friends and seeing them so happy to be together was so moving.

"Pikachu, I'm so happy for you!"

Hearing his trainer, Zuzu flew towards them and landed upon their head as they approached Ash. Seeing them coming to him, Ash stood back up and straightened out his hat with Pikachu resting on his shoulder where he belonged.

"Umm Hi umm..." Ash wasn't quite sure what was going on since last he saw Pikachu was getting poke-napped by Team Rocket.

"oh! Sorry, didn't mean to be rude. The name's Mellio, Mellio Ama." Said the trainer as they offer out their hand. Ash, always happy to meet a new friend, shakes Mellio's hand with a big goofy smile.

"My name is Ash, Ash from pallet town and this is my partner Pikachu... But I guess you already knew that."

Mellio giggles, nodding as they scratch Pikachu's chin.

"Yep, he's a good little guy. Shiny fur, bright eyes, I knew he had to have great trainer."

Ash chuckles, loving the flattery until his stomach growls pretty loudly. It causes Mellio to laugh, quite loudly.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah... I was going to get something to eat after getting off the ship... But Team Rocket came and stuff went crazy."

"Ship? Team Rocket? Umm... Wha?"

Deciding it would be much easier to explain over a meal, the two sit by a nearby window and ate some boxed lunches the Pokemon Center had. As Ash explained Pikachu resumed playing with his new friends as they run around like a bunch of baby pokemon.

"Geez, that's awful... Yeah this town can be a big difficult to get around in," They took a bite out of a rice ball, talking as they chewed but was sure to cover their mouth with their hand so not to make a mess, "You learn your way around after a while."

"I guess... But I really need to thank you. If anything happened to Pikachu I don't know what I would do." Ash looks at his pokemon, smiling as he sees him jumping around happily.

"You really must care about him... I understand..." They panic, waving their hand, "I mean, I love my pokemon like that too!" Ash, however, seemed unphased as he didn't seem to notice Mellio's panic. Instead he took a huge bite from a riceball and spoke.

"Yeah Pokemon are great."

Mellio had finished their meal, cleaning up as Ash proceeded to play with the three pokemon. They found him to be a bit silly and childish but it was kind of charming really. Both Zuzu and Cubble took a shine to him, which made Mellio happy.

"So Ash, what are you going to do now? Challenge the gyms?"

"Yeah, but... I'm not really sure how this league works..."

Mellio, after cleaning up, joined Ash with the three pokemon; petting Cubble.

"Oh, well it's simple. Here in the Somia region you only need six badges but all the gym leaders are League champions so they're tough. Once you have them all you can enter the Champion league where-"

"I'll battle the elite members of all the regions... And the champions to... Ahh that's the exciting part!"

That passion was returning, the look of determination buzzing on his face was so moving to Mellio. Clearly, he was a battler at heart with the passion to be the very best there ever was. It was inspirational just to see the fire burning in his eyes.

"Well... If you're going to do that then you should head to Brillar City since there's a gym there. I think it's a Fighting and ground type gym."

"Fighting and ground?"

Mellio nods, "Yes, the gyms here are all dual typed themed. Makes them more challenging... Or at least that's what my mom says..."

"Well, I'll go there right now!"

Just as Ash says that Pikachu gives him a sour face, reminding him of something important.

"Ah no, I forgot... I have to go to Espiri City first..."

Thinking, Mellio instantly picks up on why he would need to go there, "Oh, to see Professor Right?"

"Yeah, I need to go get a pokedex for the region... That and deliver something"

"Well it just so happens I'm heading there too! If you want we can go together!"


End file.
